The Hyuuga Massacre
by PublicNMEno1
Summary: Fed up with the constant disrespect and occasional abuse from her clan, Hinata decides to free herself through any means necessary. No pairings.


Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. It's been quite some time since I've gotten a decent fanfic idea. You read the summary, so let's go ahead and get started.

Disclaimer: Slavery has fallen out of favor for…exactly 150 years in the U.S. This is one of many reasons why I don't own Naruto.

The Hyuuga Massacre

It was bound to happen eventually. Hyuuga Hinata had had enough. For as long as she could remember, she had endured nothing but disrespect, and at times, verbal and mental abuse, at the hands of her…_family_. She even choked on the word. Just a few minutes ago, her father had called her to his office for the sole purpose of telling her she was a waste of Hyuuga flesh and Hyuuga blood at least seven times and in different ways. He had even hinted that she was too worthless even to marry off, that anybody with any pride would be insulted to be married to her. When a tear had slid down her cheek, he hadn't even told her to stop crying, but had instead mocked her without mercy. She hadn't waited for his dismissal before hurrying back to her room.

Neji had been almost as bad. Though he had begun to change his fatalistic philosophy after the Chuunin Exams a year back, he had never shown any sign of either belief in or respect for Hinata. She had asked him several times to help her train, and he had responded on each occasion that he would rather not waste the time. His voice never held any malice; it always sounded like he was relaying a simple fact. Even so, it was clear that Neji believed she was a hopeless case.

Hanabi, she saw maybe once a month outside of sparring, and those meetings lasted maybe five seconds apiece. Maybe. It was the time it took for Hinata to stutter out a hello and Hanabi not to respond. The last two times, she had managed to say hi clearly without stuttering, and Hanabi still ignored it. She could almost forgive Hanabi though, because she was silent as the grave toward everybody with a pulse, so Hinata was not being treated with any special "distinction."

That night, she had decided she was going to leave the clan, and if that meant becoming a missing-nin, so be it. There was nothing for her within the clan, and only one thing in Konoha that would even make her think twice. Well, actually four things; four somebodies. As much as she loved them, they wouldn't be enough to keep her from her decision.

So that's how, another year later, she sat in her room at midnight, as prepared as she was going to get for the biggest night of her life. One of her four somebodies was out training, and would be for another six months. But that didn't matter anyway. Today, she was going to free herself from her clan.

Her plan was simple. She would go to her father's bedroom and kill him. Then she would simply walk out of the compound. If anyone tried to stop her, she would kill them as well.

For the last year, she had trained relentlessly and increased her strength two or threefold. The hard part had been keeping this secret from her family. She supposed she could have let them notice her progress and gained some respect as a result, but it was too late for that. Respect or no respect, they were no longer her family, and she owed her father something. Plus, if anyone had asked where her strength had come from, she would have answered that she had enemies, and that they were very close.

She had also learned some basic sealing during that time. For the last month, she had been pumping about ten percent of her chakra every night before bed into a storage seal and keeping them on her person. When she accessed all of it at once tonight, she would have slightly over four times her normal chakra capacity. However, that would probably alert several of the Hyuuga in the compound that something was up, so that would be used as a last resort. She also had ten kunai, five of which had paper bombs of varying strengths.

Her plan for dealing with her father was to knock quietly on his door, then strike the instant it opened. The key was for her to pretend to be a scared, meek little girl until it was time to attack; she knew he would check with his Byakugan before unlocking the door, and just might suspect something if she looked ready to kill. As it was, he was probably expecting something along the lines of "Daddy, I had a nightmare," which hadn't happened in at least eight years. Few nightmares could be worse than her reality.

The door cracked open to reveal an irate Hyuuga Hiashi. "What the…!"

That was as far as he got before Hinata slammed her palm into his chest. "Goodbye, Hyuuga Hiashi," she hissed, slamming her other palm into the same spot just to make sure. Unfortunately, his dead body hit his dresser on the way down, knocking several things off and making exactly the kind of noise Hinata had hoped to avoid. She wasted no time getting out of there, but at the house's front door stood none other that Hyuuga Neji, looking strangely calm despite the circumstances.

"Hinata-sama, there might be an assassin here. You should hide." How typical of Neji. His first thought was that she was too weak to do anything. He didn't ask if she had noticed anything of even tell her to follow him; he simply dismissed the possibility of her being a help to him.

"Assassin?" Hinata asked, seemingly confused.

"You mean to tell me you didn't hear that crash? Useless."

For just a split second, Hinata flashed a foreign grin that made her look possessed. It was that grin that saved Neji's life by giving him the warning he needed to avoid a fatal hit.

"Of course I noticed the crash, Hyuuga-san," hissed Hinata as Neji coughed up blood, fighting his way back to his feet. "And of course I noticed the assassin. How could I not? After all, the 'assassin' is none other than me."

Neji coughed again. "I see. Why don't you drop the henge and show me your real face before I kill you?"

Hinata was on him in a flash, attacking too quickly for Neji to mount any kind of offense, especially injured as he was. She was moderately impressed; probably anyone other than her cousin would have been dead by now. Still…

"You fool! There is no henge! No random assassin can use Gentle Fist, idiot! 'Oh, weak little Hinata couldn't have possibly killed the Hyuuga clan head.' Is that it, huh! Can you not wrap your mind around that!"

"You…_what!" _His face fell in sheer disbelief.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Neji? Is it seriously that hard to believe?"

His facial expression morphed from disbelief to anger. "You…YOU!" he roared. "Treacherous scum!" Neji began his own attack with renewed fury. But more worrisome than that was the fact that his shout had definitely alerted the whole compound and she was going to have company soon. There was now nothing to lose by unlocking her sealed chakra, which she did by tapping the seals hidden under the sleeves of her left arm.

The moment of shock Neji experienced from witnessing Hinata's chakra spike killed him. Before he could recover, Hinata put her hand completely through his chest, killing him immediately. She decided to abandon all pretense of stealth, since between Neji's shout and her chakra spike, her cover was completely and absolutely blown. Her only hope now was to leave the compound and the village as fast and hard as possible.

It surprised her how quickly her clan had mobilized to prevent that, presumably to kill her for her treachery. Her worth had never been great enough for this kind of alacrity.

Between paper bombs, Gentle Fists, and water-element ninjutsu, and kunai, she quickly lost track of how many she killed; it was probably close to a hundred by the time she reached the compound's exit, where she encountered one last Hyuuga.

"Sister…do you do all of this?" asked Hanabi, her voice lacking emotion.

"Yes. Stand aside, Hyuuga-sama," Hinata ordered coldly.

"I suppose I don't need to ask why you killed Father. But why did half of our clan need to die?"

"My original plan was simply to escape, but half of _your _clan got in my way." Hanabi visibly flinched at the word _your_." "Now I'll say this only once more. _Move._"

"No. Byakugan." She quickly fell into a battle stance, and Hinata attacked immediately. Sensing Hinata's stronger chakra, Hanabi decided to avoid her attacks rather than try to block them. Like an eel, she slipped past her older sister's attack's and scored a light hit. The blow didn't hurt, but it reduced Hinata's chakra by a bit.

When her sister slipped in another hit, Hinata changed her tactics. "Water style: Aqua Palm jutsu!" Hanabi had dodged just far enough to escape Hinata's Gentle Fist and was completely unprepared for a mass of water about the size of a fist to fly from her sister's hand and hit her every bit as hard as a real punch. Hinata could have escaped at this point, but now she was focused on a different goal. She had one more opportunity to defeat her sister, and she meant to succeed. She had noticed, though, that there were no more Hyuuga coming after her; she must have taken out more than she had thought.

Hinata rushed to press her advantage and almost ran into a blow that would have been fatal, and now it was Hanabi's turn to take the offensive. Rather than dodge her sister's blows, Hinata chose to parry as she was forced backward. Once again, her back was to the compound exit, and she once again considered simply running, but squashed the thought immediately.

She jumped backward to eke out some space, then quickly began her ultimate defense technique. Hanabi had dashed in to try to close the space again, but only managed to run into Hinata's chakra barrier at full speed. Hinata fired off a Water Palm while her sister was stunned, but Hanabi responded with her own chakra defense, forming a spherical barrier that expanded to a radius of over ten feet before disappearing. Hinata had never remembered her sister having any such technique, though.

Then she noticed that the grass that has been touched by her technique was burned away, and that Hanabi was now breathing hard. _She must have never used this technique because of the chakra drain and because burn marks don't look good in the compound. _

Hinata had no trouble keeping out of Hanabi's reach with her now-reduced speed, but she was in for another surprise. "Fire style, Pyro Palm jutsu." Like Hinata had done to her earlier, Hanabi sent a fist-sized fireball at her retreating sister, which hit her solidly in the chest and knocked her down. Like Hinata, she also tried to press her advantage, but only managed to run into Hinata's palm strike as she recovered more quickly then expected. Hinata had deliberately aimed for her sister's right shoulder, which fell limply at her side. From there, it was child's play to do the same to the other one. Defeated, Hanabi collapsed from exhaustion, still conscious.

"You've won. So are you going to kill me, too?"

"No, Hanabi. I simply wanted to defeat you."

As she left the village, a detached part of her mind remembered that she had once heard a story in which something similar had happened. She didn't know where she would go, but she would figure it out. At least she was free.

From a short distance away, two cloaked figures observed the scene, faintly amused.

"Bet this gives you a touch of déjà vu, huh?" said the big one as he nudged his smaller partner.

"Don't know what you're talking about," came the reply, though the smirk he wore as he delivered it was telling.

End

A/N: I'm sure you can figure out who the cloaked figures are. Hope you enjoyed. I'm better at short stories than longer ones, I think. I also hope you take the time to review.

PublicNMEno1, over and out.


End file.
